This invention relates to camphonyl spirocyclooxaoctane-containing compositions and mixtures thereof with cyclopentenyl oxabicyclooctanes and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Cassis, Black current, piney, balsamic, animalic, camphoraceous, woody and pepper aromas, with animalic, piney, fruity, camphoraceous, woody, peppery, balsamic, terpenic and cassis topnotes are particularly desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and perfumed polymers).
Compounds having polycyclic nuclei, e.g., oxabicyclooctane nuclei have been known for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes for a number of years. Thus, the compound having the structure: ##STR3## is disclosed at column 4, lines 35-40 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,862 (Sprecker, et al, II) to have a minty, camphor, woody and piney aroma profile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,862 further discloses the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.2 is C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkyl or alkenyl to have utility in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Furthermore, cineole itself having the structure: ##STR5## is disclosed by Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals" (Aroma Chemicals) at monograph 616 to have an eucalyptus aroma (its common name is "eucalyptol").
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the camphonyl spirocyclooxaoctane-containing compositions of our invention or their organoleptic uses or mixtures of such camphonyl spirocyclooxactane-containing compositions with cyclopentenyloxabicyclooctane derivatives.